deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage Vs Hercule Satan
Description Mortal Kombat vs. Dragon Ball! Celebrities whose fame has lead them to interact with supernatural warriors in a battle to the death. These celebrities are skilled in martial arts and have been drawn into conflicts for the fate of their world. Also Hercule used to believe that supernatural abilities in Dbz just tricks while Johnny wished to prove his acting skills are not. So will Hercule keep his title of undefeated World champ or will Johnny show the world and to him what it means to get Caged by a real martial arts artist? Intro "A good martial artist does not become tense, but ready. Not thinking, yet not dreaming. Ready for whatever may come." - Bruce Lee But there are some martial arts artists and celebrities who value fame over everything else and will do anything to keep that fame. Like Johnny Cage the badass movie actor and one of the defenders of Earth Realm. and Hercule Satan the World Martial Arts Champion and who claimed to have defeated Cell. I'm Randomnesslord and it's my job to analyze their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Johnny Cage Jonathan "Johnny Cage" Carlton is an action movie star and martial artist as well as one of the protectors and fighters of Earth Realm. He was struggling as a Hollywood star and wanted to get his fame back. Originally, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public, as they believed Cage was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work and was not really a proficient fighter. Eventually, he became one of the most important defenders of Earth. Despite his materialism, air-headedness, and occasional immaturity, Cage has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm, although his antics frequently annoy his allies. Although Cage''' is a human being, he possesses superhuman strength and abilities beyond that of mortals. This is because he descended from a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors with special abilities for the gods. Johnny Cage is an extremely skilled martial artist thanks to his ancestry and extensive training. Johnny has trained across the world mastering 4 martial arts styles: Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Shinto Ryu, and Shorin Ryu. Like many of the other Mortal Kombat characters he has supernatural powers. These powers specialize in shadow and he can use them to propel himself forward, increasing the strength of his blows and leaving green afterimages in his wake. Cage can increase the speed of these attacks, which instead leaves a red afterimage and can also throw a ball of shadow energy. He also has a move where he drops doing the splits and then punches the opponent in the groin, though this only works on male fighters. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Cage uses a set of nuchucks. He also has brass knuckles, bowie knife, and exploding sunglasses. He call upon a Stunt double for assistance and flash his camera to stun his foes. His top special moves are '''Shadow kick '''in which he slides across the floor at a good speed followed by green afterimages until his foot connects with the opponent's torso, sending them flying. He shoots balls of green energy at his opponents called '''Force Ball. Flippy Kick '''he does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. '''Sliding Uppercut '''and '''Nut Punch are just what they sound like. And when Pissed Off '''Cage throws a flurry of punches before knocking his opponent into the ground. And for X rays moves there is his Ball Buster in which taunts and if the opponent attacks him during that time, they are parried by him before he performs a triple split punch on their groin. As they double up in pain, he springs up and slams his elbow into their back. [link] And '''Kasting Kall in which he kicks opponent in jaw, breaking cheekbones and jaw, then slams head into knee, shattering the skull, then delivers a Flipkick to opponent's chin. [link] Cage is shown to be an arrogant, cocky and egotistical action movie star with a wise-cracking sense of humor who enjoys being at the center of attention. His ego know's no bounds. Cage however, shows his true heroic and selfless nature when he saved Sonya Blade from being killed by Kano. He eventually realized the true nature of the Mortal Kombat tournament and joined Raiden, Liu Kang, Sonya (Who he later married and had a daughter with) and the rest of the heroes on their quest to keep Earthrealm safe from the likes of Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. He has the strength to easily break bones with his blows and dismember body parts with his bare hands. How strong do you have to be to uppercut a man's head clean off or to cleave it in half with a karate chop? or to rip through his torso and rip him in half? Or punch him in the d**k so hard that his legs fly off? Pretty dam strong. Johnny has the strength to break through titanium and even shatter diamonds. With an ultimate strength of about 434 MPa, titanium is the perfect blend of strength and practicality. Its low density makes it perfect for industrial uses requiring a strong metal with a high melting point. Indeed, titanium has the highest strength-to-weight ratio of any natural metal known to man. Pure titanium is very stronger than standard steel, while being less than half the weight, and can be made into even stronger alloys. The diamond is the hardest mineral found on this Earth and it scores a whopping 10/10 on the Moh’s scale of mineral hardness. The only things that can scratch diamonds are other diamonds or lasers made for this purpose. And the only thing that can shatter them are Johnny Cage himself. But of course the diamond shattering feat only shown in the original Mortal Kombat which takes place in an alternate timeline/universe than Mk 9, 10, and 1. For speed Johnny was able to dodge point blank assault rifle fire from Kano before nut punching him and''' he outran several hordes of Shokan warriors. For durability Cage got right back up after falling out of a helicopter a few stories above the ground. He has held his own against Sub Zero and Scorpion and has been freezed and burned by them and it barley slowed him down. He also tanked Raiden's lightning though it did render him unconscious for a bit. And has defeated Reptile, Baraka, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Shinnok. He also has beaten the revenant's of Jax and Smoke. Having descended from a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors for the gods, he is able to use Shadow Energy to add more power to the strength of his attacks and to increase his speed and durability as well. This made him strong enough to defeat the Elder God Shinnok. He is not without faults. He has a massive ego that's gotten himself in trouble on multiple occasions, Arrogant, cock and full of himself and likely to underestimate his opponents, has lost to other Mortal Kombat characters before, and his loved ones have to be in danger for him to go into an empowered state. Also he's not as good of an actor as he claims to be. But regardless of all that Johnny is a very strong and capable warrior and one of the greatest Mortal Kombat characters Johnny Cage: Fans think my moves are all wirework and special effects. Truth is... I am the special effects. Hercule Satan Hercule Satan formerly known as Mark is the World Matrial Arts Champion who become the beloved hero of Earth and it's hottest celebrity after he claimed to have defeated Cell. In his youth, Mark attended a fighting dojo called Satan Castle where he trained for years to become an expert martial artist. Through a combination of considerable power and good luck he rose to prominence; becoming world champion by the stage name "Mr. Satan" in the honor of his dojo. On his tour at a bar in Southern Capital, Satan and his martial arts master made the mistake of making fun of Mercenary Tao's hairstyle. As a result, Mr. Satan was heavily injured while his master was killed. Since the traumatic loss of his master, Mr. Satan solemnly swore never to fight anyone whom he didn't know or anyone who is immensely stronger than him and is unlikely to underestimate his opponents. Eventually, Mr. Satan married a woman, a beautiful singer, by the name of Miguel. Their marriage caused a big fuss, due to an 'archangel marrying a devil'. The couple would go on to have a single daughter, Videl whom they loved dearly. Eventually, Miguel died, and left Mr. Satan a widower to raise his daughter. After becoming the Champion of the World Martial Arts tournament, Mr. Satan became an egomaniac; he boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard. In spite of of greed and being a coward he is still a good and kind-hearted person. He cares about the innocent and fights for justice to the best of his abilities. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Prominently, he has saved the lives of Bee, Vegeta, and even Majin Buu. And even know he wasn't the one who truly defeated Cell and Buu he played a big role in doing so. If he didn't risk his life to get 16's head to Gohan he wouldn't have become a SSJ2 and beat Cell and if he didn't convince the Earth to raise their hands to give Goku the energy he needed for his Spirit Bomb then he wouldn't have killed Buu. Mr. Satan despite being heavily outclassed by the other DBZ fighters is actually a very capable fighter. His strength is much greater than a normal man and skills pretty impressive by human standards. He is perfectly capable of beating opponent's larger than him. This is shown during the 24th martial arts tournament where he faces Spopovich. Despite him being twice his size and more muscular Hercule skillfully dodge's his attacks with ease and effortlessly sends him flying across the arena with a single kick. Before his fight with Cell he displayed incredible strength to us by pulling 4 city buses, punching through one of them, and ripping 3 phonebooks in half. [link] The average weight of these buses are 20,000 to 40,000 pounds and he pulled 4 of them. That means he was pulling 40 to 80 tons or 80,000 to 160,000 lbs. And ripping 3 phonebooks that were mega-sized in half it's very impressive because Myth Busters proved it takes 2 tanks to rip a single phonebook in half with pressure alone and Hercule ripped three of them that were mega-sized in half with his bare hands. He is not only stronger than the average human but faster as well. Mr. Satan's speed feats are shown in the Buu saga. In the episode where he befriended Buu 2 murderers tried to kill him and Buu with Bazookas. It took 5 seconds for the first rocket from the bazooka to reach them and Satan dodged it at the last second meaning he moved at least 4 times as fast as it to dodge it. The velocity of an average Bazooka rocket moves at 265 feet per second or 180.6 mph and 180.6*4= 722.4. This means Mr. Satan is over 700+ miles per hour. [link] Later when one of the murderer's confronted him again and pointed his gun at him ready to fire Mr. Satan performed the Rapid Movement technique in which he disappeared from his sight but he was still shot. The average bullet travels at 2,500 feet per second or 1704.5 mph. He was fast enough to dodge the bazooka rocket but not the gun's bullet. So he can move at speeds over 700 mph but not at speeds near 1700 mph. With that said I would put his top speed around 1000 mph. Mr. Satan also survived a fight with Mercenary Tao something something not even the likes of General Blue (A super human who gave Kid Goku some trouble) or Bora (Who survived a barrage of bullets without harm) were capable of. We don't know just how he was injured but considering he killed Blue with just his tongue and Bora without complete ease we can say that Hercule's durability likely greater than that of theirs. Hercule attacks mostly with punches, kicks, and karate chops. His '''Dynamite Kick is a flying kick to his opponents face that sends them flying. His Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch attack '''is him punching the opponent several times, then uses a much more powerful punch to finish them. '''King of Dreamers '''he hits the opponent with several kicks and punches, he then throws them in the air. '''Rolling Hercule Punch '''he rolls at the opponent then hits them with a powerful punch. '''Hercule Critical Attack '''he kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks and punches them down back. And Hercule Special''' where he knocks the opponent to the ground, sets up a camera, and then runs over to the unconscious enemy. Then, as his opponent is about to get up, Mr. Satan stomps on him/her, while raising his first two fingers. The picture is taken, with Mr. Satan holding it up in the air to show that he has actually beaten his opponent. The beating he gave Van Zant with the finishing kick that knocked him off the cliff has been named the Fearful Fist in the video games. His Satan and Megaton Punch's are just punches with names. He also has Game Boy Bomb in which he gives a game as a gift to his opponent which literally blows up in their face when he presses a button. Overall Hercule is a superhuman who is just overshadowed by the stronger Dbz characters. Though he´s more blowhart than anything. Hercule Satan: I did it! For years I've been trying to perfect a variation of the megaton punch that uses latent energy that causes a delayed reaction to catch my opponent off guard! Intermission Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate quickly. It's time for a Death Battle. Death Battle The crowd cheer's as the next round of the 30th world Martial Arts Tournament is about to being. The current and longstanding champion Mr. Satan enters the arena and gets a good round of applause from his fans. Usually he would have his friend Buu win the tournaments for him but after winning the 2 previous tournaments on his own he starts feeling more confident in himself and his abilities. Though he cant help but still worry at the thought of getting beaten up badly. After all he got hurt pretty badly in his previous fight last year and only won through luck. Announcer: It's time for the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament! We have the champion Mr. Satan our hero and beloved savior. Announcer: And his challenger... Hercule: (Thoughts) I really hope it's not someone too strong. I just barely recovered from that fight I had with that Russian Muscle-head Gief and I don't have time to be put in the hospital again and I also don't want to be forced to kill someone twice... well thrice if you count Hibachi that pink wearing pansy. Hercule closes his eyes and crosses his fingers hoping to God it wouldn't be someone too strong. Announcer: Johnny Cage! Hercules eyes open in surprise as Cage enters the arena and gets a good round of applause from the crowd as well especially from his wife Sonya and their daughter Cassia who are at the front row next to Videl and Gohan. Hercule: (Thoughts) Johnny Cage? The actor? He's my opponent? This must be my lucky day his skills are just fake action movie skills that he tries to make look real in his movies. As Hercule gains his confidence he and his opponent walk toward each other to the middle of the arena. In the front row Cassie: Good to meet you Videl and good for your dad to meet a real martial arts artist who's gonna give him a beating. Videl: Good to meet you too Cassie. And dont press your luck. My dad undefeated and he's gonna stay that way. Cassie: We'll see about that. Videl: Yes we will. Back to the arena Johnny: So you ready to get Caged pal? Hercule: This isn't one of your movies Cage I suggest you give up right here right now. Johnny: You wish chump. Hercule: I aint no chump I'm the champ! Announcer: FIGHT Hercule rushes to Johhny who stands there waiting for his opponent to get close enough. When he gets close enough Johnny does his Flippy Kick that launches him into the air, leaving a green trail. Hercule lands on the ground and as soon as he gets up Johnny shoots a few balls of green energy at Hercule pushing him back a few feet. Johnny then slides across the floor at a good speed followed by green afterimages until his foot connects with Hercule's torso, sending him flying. The cocky champion's confidence in victory was gone as he fears that he is battling against what he assumes to be another Ki-user. Hercule: (Thoughts) Oh no he's one of them. I'm so in for it now. Announcer: What a way to start off the fight. But now it's Mr. Satan's turn! Hercule: (Thoughts) There's no way I'm getting out of this one. I have to try to beat him if it kills me... Which it probably will. Hercule gets back up and gets in a battle stance before he delivers a flying kick to Johnny's face. Hercule: Dynamite kick! The kick sends Johnny flying a few feet away and the crowd cheer's again for Hercule. Hercule: Didn't expect him to be knocked off his feet from that kick. Maybe he's not as strong as the others and it just a trickster who I can expose as the phony he is after all. His confidence in victory returns as he waits for his opponent to make the next move. Johnny fires 2 more forceballs at Hercule who dodges by jumping in the air. Hercule: Ha! Your cheap tricks wont work on me Cage. Johnny: These arent tricks Mr. Bigshot. And I'm so much more than just an actor. Hercule: Sure your also a light show projector and a pyrotechnician? Johnny: I'm the guy who's gonna kick your *** They both rush to each other and deliver many punches to their opponents. They continue trading blows for a while until Johnny gets the upper hand and knocks Hercule down to the ground. Johnny: Is that the best you got? Hercule: Is that ALL you got? Hercule gets up and continues delivering blows with Cage until he gets the upper-hand this time and then he delivers several strong blows to Cage's gut before grabbing a hold of him and throwing him the air. He jumps in the air and kicks Cage down to the ground. He lands back down on his feet and Cage gets back up. When Cage gets back up Hercule swiftly attacks him at all directions delivering punches, kicks, and karate chops. Cage get's on his knees. Hercule then sets up a camera knocks Cage down and stomps on him while raising his 2 fingers as the picture is taken. Announcer: Mr. Satan is dominating his opponent. He should have known better than to challenge the champion. Hercule: That's right. Johnny: Oh brother. Hercule tries to deliver a punch to Johnny's face when he gets up but Johnny dodges it. Hercule tries delivering several more punches but Johnny dodges them before he splits and punches Hercule's in the groin. Hercule tears up and puts his hands to his groin in pain. Johnny: That's for being so cocky and this is for pissing me off. Cage throws a flurry of punches before knocking his opponent into the ground. Hercule lays on the ground putting a hand to his face in pain and the other one to his groin. *In the front row* Cassie: *Scoffs* I thought you said your Dad was the greatest fighter on Earth. The only way someone like him could have become World Champion is by cheating. Videl: *Growls in anger* Come on Dad! You can do this! I believe in you! Hercule gets up and delivers punches to Johnny who dodges them then he starts putting in more of his strength and speed making the punches leave afterimages. He delivers many punches to Cage's chest, gut, and face pushing him back before he delivers one more powerful punch to his face that sends him flying across the arena. He gets up with a bloody nose and gets more angry when he see's Hercule stomp and break his sunglasses that landed off him during that barrage. Videl sticks her tongue out at Cassie before their dads rush to each other delivering a barrage of blows to each other so fast it leaves afterimages. They soon both stop their barrages and take a quick moment to catch their breath. Hercule tries delivering another Dynamite kick which Cage blocks with his arms. Hercule lands on his feet and tries to deliver a few regular kicks to Johnny's face but he blocks them as well then does his Ball Buster X ray move on Hercule. He splits and delivers 3 punches to Hercule's groin before jumping in the air and coming down delivering a blow with his elbow on Hercule back knocking him to the ground. Announcer: I dont believe it is Mr. Satan actually losing? Hercule slowly gets up in pain and turns to face his opponent. He jumps in the air but so does Johnny and he upper-cuts him back down. When Hercule gets back up the second time Johnny does his Shadow Kick on him again and sends him flying. Hercule jumps back up and motions with his hand for Cage to come at him. Cage charges to Hercule and Hercule does the Rapid Movement technique disappearing from sight. He appears behind Cage and punches his back hard Cage turns around and Hercule punches his gut then vanishes again appearing behind Cage and jumps delivering a kick to his back sending him flying across the arena like he did with Spopovich. But Johnny hopes back up before he lands out of the ring. The crowd watches with amazement. Johnny runs to Hercule who jumps in the air nearly a dozen feet and lands to the other side of the ring. Johnny turns around and runs again and Hercule jumps high in the air again and comes down towards Johnny delivering a powerful kick that sends him flying out of the arena. The crowd cheer's for Hercule who does a peace sign. Hercule: Oh Yeah! Crowd: Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan! Announcer: Mr. Satan has won once again! No one can defeat the champ. Hercule feels pain and looks down to see a bloody slash on his stomach. Johnny slices it with his bowie knife and the crowd gasps. Announcer: Weapons are not allowed! Johnny Cage: Disqualify me if you want but I'm not done with this Bozo just yet. Johnny tries slashing his his knife at Hercule but he dodges the slashes before he kicks the knife out of Cage's hand then delivers many punches to Cage's face before he kicks him back out of the arena. Not ready to give up Cage jumps back in with nun-chucks. He swings them and strikes various parts of Hercule body with them making cry like a baby. Johnny Cage: What a baby. He delivers many punches and kicks to Hercule then he equips his brass knuckles and delivers more powerful blows to Hercule's face. Hercule's mouth bleeds and he spits out a tooth. Johnny then does his Kasting Kall X ray move on him. He stuns the opponent with an axe kick before hitting their jaw with a roundhouse kick. Cage then grips his head and slams it into his knee so hard that it nearly shatters his skull, before ending it with a backflip kick and dislocating his jaw. Hercule lays on the ground beaten and coughing out blood. He reach's into robe for a capsule containing dynamite and activates it. He then slowly gets up and equips his jetback before he delivers a kick that sends Johnny into the air. He flies with his jetback delivering many punches to Johnny's gut sending him higher into the air before he grabs a hold of him and throws him back down to the arena. Johnny lands on the dynamite and a large explosion occurs. Hercule: (Thoughts) That was enough dynamite to blow up a tank. No way he could have survived that. The smoke clears and Johnny is standing but covered in many scratches and bruises. Hercule takes out his rocket launcher and fires several missiles at Cage. The smoke clears and Johnny is still standing. Hercule: (Thoughts) Oh my God this guy's immortal. I should fly out of here right now. But I cant what would everyone think of me Hercule flies down toward his opponent using his jet pack at fuel speed. Johnny stands ready for him. Hercule bring back his arm and when he flies close enough to Cage he delivers a very powerful punch to Cage's head. An x ray shows Cage's neck being broken and he falls to the ground seemingly dead. Hercule lands and puts up a peace sign as the crowd cheers. But Johnny slowly gets up and taps Hercule back from behind. When he turns around he meets a golden brass knuckle with Cage´s name on it to his face as well as a dozen more punches till his face is a bloody mess. Cage bends down and delivers a punch so strong to Hercule´s groin his legs fall off. The crowd watches in silence before cheering on for their new champion. K.O Results Their are a lot of good reasons why Cage won as well as good reasons Hercule put up a good fight. Who is stronger? Johnny Cage can break titanium and Mr. Satan can punch through steel. We can say that this ties there strength as both titanium and steel are equally strong (Titanium is only considered stronger because it has lower density while being equally as tough to most Steel). But Johnny only broke a small and thin titanium symbol and he clearly put in some effort and strength into doing so while Mr. Satan effortlessly punched through a sheet of steel. Cage can break bones and dismember with his barehands and a titanium symbol but Satan being able to pull over 100,000+ pounds of buses and punching through one is honestly more impressive. Yes Cage did shatter diamonds but that was only in the original Mortal Kombat game that likely takes place in an alternate timeline/universe than Mk9 and Mk10 since Johnny Cage meet with the other fighters of Earth Realm differently in that game. And of course Johnny breaking titanium and diamonds are both only shown in Test your might probably making neither of them canon rather just game mechanisms. Hercule´s top pupil´s strength was said to rival that of 20 elephants. The weight of 20 elephants equals the weight of some of the heaviest dinosaurs meaning Hercule´s strength probably rivals that of a sauropod. Of course their is no evidence for Piroshki´s strength rivaling 20 elephants so it could be written off as a hyperbole but considering how easily Hercule won the World Matrial Arts Tournment and easily beated his opponents and the strength of the people who enter these tournaments are usually around that of Kid Goku who is strong enough to knock out a Pterodactly with a single hit from his staff and can decapitate a T rex with ease I dont think it should be a hyperbole. With that being said I give the strength advantage to Mr. Satan. When Hercule fights he unleashes barrages of punches and kicks fast enough to leave afterimages using up a lot of his strength and speed to overpower his opponents. Having the strength advantage Hercule was capable of overpowering Cage but Cage is far more durable and the more capable fighter. Even without his gag feats Hercule still has some impressive durability feats but Johnny's are more impressive. Especially him surviving Raiden's lightning that equates to nearly 270 tons on TNT (Though it thing render him unconscious for a while). Hercule jumped off a cliff and got a bump on his head while Johnny fell off a plane about the same height and got right back up. Hercule had a slightly better and deadly arsenal but nothing Hercule had were capable of killing or doing more than scratching Cage. No grenades or dynamite can kill a guy who can tank lightning that equates to around 270 tons of TNT. Hercule was more agile and acrobatic as he can easily dodge attacks from larger opponents (See his fight with Spopovich) and can jump higher than Cage (When he was fighting Spopovich and when he was on the Supreme Kai's planet he jumped almost 20 feet in the air. Cage at most can jump half that high). Hercule can move fast enough to disappear from sight and move at speeds around a thousand miles per hour but he isnt fast enough to dodge a bullet and Johnny dodged a bullet from an assault rifle which is twice as fast as Hercule´s top speed feat. Hercule has won the World martial arts tournament and has been training in martial arts since he was a youth in Satan´s castle but Johnny has been fighting in the Mortal Kombat tournament for 20 years and can handle enemies better than Hercule. Other than humans the only enemies Hercule has managed to beat are zombies while Johnny has dealt with sorcerers, undead ninjas, gods, and the scariest of all... his ex-wife. If Johnny Cage got into his empowered state which allows his power to rival Gods he would have absolutely destroyed Hercule like nothing but he couldn't since he can only do that if his loved ones are in danger. But he was still Hercule was stronger, more agile and acrobatic, and trained in martial arts with the slightly better arsenal but Johnny was more powerful, durable, faster and the more experienced and capable fighter. Hercule didnt have the balls to fight Cage like a man. The Winner is Johnny Cage 'Polls' Was this a good fight and do you agree with the outcome Oh Yeah! Hmm... nah Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020